


Siempre ahí

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossgen, M/M, Next Gen, harpius
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius siempre adoró trabajar con junto a Harry, quien primero fue el padre de su amigo y luego su jefe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre ahí

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí hace siglos, pero mucho.  
> Y nunca tenía ganas o tiempo de subirlo además de que jamás encontré un título adecuado para él.  
> Ahora que es el cumpleaños de Harry quería hacerle un buen regalo así que por fin me decidí.  
> Terminado y editado para el Harrython, por los 32 añitos de mi Harry.  
> Espero que te guste este pequeño y rubio reglo.

 

**Verano de 2018 – Casa de los Potter (Godric´s Hollows)**

**  
**

Harry estaba enfundado en una bata blanca y unas gafas de laboratorio oscuras dentro del cobertizo que tenía en el jardín. Había llegado al culmen de su concentración y miraba aquel anillo sin saber realmente que hacer para averiguar qué le pasaba.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta y salió del trance para ver como un niño rubio de once años se ponía justo a su lado.

–Hola –dijo mirándolo con sus grandes ojos grises.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Scorpius? –preguntó volviendo a mirar su trabajo.

–Estamos jugando a escondernos, es el turno de James y prefiero caerme en un agujero negro antes de que me encuentre.

Harry soltó una risita aun sin desviar la vista. Parecía preocupado.

A Scorpius, el verlo así, le dio curiosidad y cogió un banquito con esfuerzo para ponerse de rodillas encima. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y miró el trabajo del padre de su amigo.

–¿Qué hace? –se asomó intentando ver algo.

–Intento averiguar qué le pasa a este anillo. Debería tener algo, ya que la persona que lo usó se puso muy enferma, pero no logro averiguar si es una maldición, algún tipo de veneno u otra cosa –Harry se rascó la barbilla.

Scorpius volvió a mirarlo con ojos curiosos.

–Se parece mucho al anillo de mi padre –dijo como curiosidad  acercándose más. Harry le dio unas gafas oscuras que parecieron enormes cuando se las puso–. A lo mejor está hecho con oro maldito.

El moreno lo miró y arrugó el entrecejo un momento. Entonces sacó el anillo de la urna mágica donde estaba y cortó un trozo. Con unas tenazas lo llevó al fuego y lo derritió. Efectivamente, una vez fundido pudo ver con facilidad unas partículas que en ningún caso podrían ser oro. Toda su frustración desapareció en un momento. Le sonrió al pequeño junto a él.

–Eres un chico muy listo Scorpius.

Este le devolvió la sonrisa con admiración.

 

 

**Pascua de 2020 – Casa de los Potter (Godric´s Hollow)**

**  
**

–Toma, sujeta aquí un momento –le pidió Harry mientras sostenía una herramienta que jamás había visto– y ahora, gira a la derecha y aprieta fuerte.

Scorpius hizo todo lo que le habían indicado con mucho cuidado.

–Creo que ya está, señor Potter –dijo mirándole y esperando la sonrisa de recompensa.

Harry levantó una mano y el chico se la chocó.

–Creo que ya eres mayor para decirme señor, llámame Harry; además, ahora somos colegas de trabajo –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Scorpius sonrió como nunca y terminó de colocar las herramientas que habían utilizado.

–¿Tiene algo más que hacer? –preguntó expectante.

–Sí, pero, ¿no prefieres salir a jugar con los chicos?, han venido Hugo y Rose, y mientras más seáis, mejor –comentó mientras se volvía hacia el mueble donde guardaba las cosas del trabajo.

–Preferiría quedarme aquí, si no le importa. ¿Sabe? Creo que el señor Weasley me mira mal cuando me acerco a Rose.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

–El señor Weasley mira mal a cualquiera que se acerque a Rose, no debes preocuparte por ello –terminó de recoger y se sentó de nuevo junto al chico–. ¿Te gustaría que te contase lo que hicimos ayer en el laboratorio? –el chico asintió con entusiasmo–. Fue genial, eran fuegos artificiales a los que les habían echado una maldición para teñir todo el cuerpo del color de los fuegos a quien los encendiera. Vino un chico que parecía un arcoíris.

La puerta del cobertizo se abrió de repente y la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny apareció por ella.

–¡Harry! maldita sea, están todos fuera, ¿podrías salir aunque fuese solo para charlar un rato…? –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Y por el amor del cielo, saca a ese niño de aquí, lo que me faltaba sería que le ocurriese algo y viniese Malfoy echando maldiciones.

Volvió a desaparecer y Harry miró a Scorpius que permanecía en silencio y cabizbajo. Odiaba que Ginny hablase de él como si no estuviera o como si fuese demasiado pequeño o tonto para entender. Volvió a levantarse, se acercó al mueble y sacó algo de allí.

–¿Ves esto, Scorpius? –preguntó como si no hubiese pasado nada tendiéndole una escoba de carreras que medía unos cincuenta centímetros.

–Qué guay –dijo con la sonrisa algo apagada– está muy bien hecha.

–No está bien hecha, fíjate en el palo. Es una escoba de verdad, una Saeta de hielo tercera edición; se la regalaron al buscador del Pudmere United, estaba hechizada para que cuando se montase se encogiera con la escoba. Nos la mandaron para que la revisásemos antes, por suerte puude detectar la maldición. Me la firmó y reglaó en agradecimiento. Ahora es tuya –dijo sonriéndole, el semblante del chico cambió enseguida.

 

–No puedo aceptarla…

_ –Vamos, a mi no me gusta demasiado el quidditch y gracias al señor Weasley, Albus es un aficionado acérrimo de los Cannons. Además, tengo que pagarte de alguna forma que me ayudes con el trabajo –Harry le echó un brazo sobre los hombros cuando Scorpius se guardó la esconba –anda, vamos fuera o Ginny comenzará a tirarme galletas caseras, y joder, duelen más que las piedras. _

  


 

**Otoño de 2022 – Hogwarts (Escocia)**

**  
**

Scorpius y Albus estaban tumbados bajo uno de los arboles de raíces grandes que había junto al lago.

–¿Sabes? Creo que si le pido a Susan que salga conmigo tan solo me dirá que sí ya sabes por qué –le decía Albus mientras mordía una gran barra de regaliz.

–Ya, bueno, no deberías pedírselo si piensas eso. Creo que a Sofie le gustas en serio –contestó Scorpius mirándolo preocupado.

–Sí, me lo dijo Rose, pero no me gusta mucho, es simpática y eso, pero no es mi tipo.

–Ya sé quién es tu tipo –añadió bromeando– pero está fuera de tu alcance, las chicas de séptimo no salen con enanos de cuarto –Albus le dio un empujón.

–Al menos sé quién me gusta, tú aun no me has dicho siquiera a quien te gustaría llevar.

Scorpius suspiró y luego lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Te molestaría si te dijese que preferiría llevar a un chico al baile? –preguntó mirando el regaliz de color morado con el que jugueteaba sin comérselo.

Albus le levantó la barbilla a su amigo con la mano.

–Me molestaría si me dijeses que ese chico es James y que estás locamente enamorado de él, además de que dejarías mi orgullo por los suelos. Soy mucho más guapo que él –respondió, y luego no pudo seguir manteniendo su mirada seria y estalló a carcajadas.

–Eres tonto, Al –dijo sin remedio.

–Joder, Scorp, es que tienes unas cosas… –volvió a golpearlo– venga, si para la semana que viene no he encontrado a ninguna chica, invitaré a un chico también. Total, seguro que es más entretenido, prefiero hablar de quidditch a qué me miren mal por pisar zapatos caros y bonitos.

Ambos estallaron en risas y Scorpius pensó que si las chicas de séptimo eran inaccesibles, los hombres casados y con hijos de treinta y seis estaban en un universo aparte.

 

 

**Navidad de 2023 – Mansión Malfoy (Wiltshire)**

**  
**

Scorpius entró por la chimenea como un abanto, le dio una patada al sillón y un puñetazo a la mesa donde después se apoyó. Draco levantó la vista para mirar a su hijo, volvía a venir de casa de Potter con otro de sus berrinches.

–¿Qué ha pasado esta vez, Scorpius?

–Esa zorra… ¿cómo ha podido hacerle eso?

Draco suspiró con pesadez.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar poniéndose a su lado y acariciándole el pelo.

–Lo ha dejado, papá. En navidad. Albus ha estado discutiendo con ella y con Lily durante horas. Está destrozado, me ha pedido que me fuera y que no volviera en lo que quedaba de vacaciones, que no estaría de humor –volvió a patear la mesa –maldita comadreja… ¿Cómo se puede dejar a alguien como Harry? –preguntó verdaderamente afectado.

–Cálmate, cariño –le pidió su padre.

Draco estaba preocupado, aquello le estaba afectado más de lo que él habría esperado. Sabía que su hijo estaba muy unido al padre de su amigo, este le había enseñado  la profesión que quería desempeñar en el futuro, pasaba más tiempo con el moreno que con él mismo durante las vacaciones e incluso en más de una ocasión había tenido que ir a despegarlo del cobertizo de Potter. Pero estaba empezando a pensar que quizás su hijo no sentía precisamente amor fraternal hacia el héroe del mundo mágico, o eso adivinaba de su reacción. Esperaba, al menos, que tan solo fuese un capricho adolescente.

–Pero –continuó– él no se lo merece… la muy…

–Scorpius…

–Joder papá, Harry es una buena persona, no se merece todo eso, él es muy bueno y atento, siempre está pensando en lo mejor para los demás y nunca le haría nada malo a nadie, él se merece a alguien que lo quiera y lo cuide y no a esa pelirroja interesada que solo quería su fama y su dinero.

Draco abrazó a Scorpius que aun seguía enfurruñado.

 

 

**2027 – Laboratorio Potter (Hogsmeade)**

**  
**

Scorpius llegó a su trabajo con una hora de antelación. Había comprado pastas para tomar el té, le daría una sorpresa. Se puso su bata blanca sin abrochar y se dirigió al despacho de Harry. Entró sin llamar, algunas veces lo hacía y a su _jefe_ no parecía importarle.

Al abrir la puerta, los ojos de Harry sentado sobre el escritorio, lo hicieron como platos. Los de Scorpius también. Pero los del chico que Harry tenía entre las piernas y le besaba el cuello no lo hicieron debido a que estaban mirando hacia el otro lado.

Scorpius cerró la puerta de un golpe y salió corriendo de allí. Se desapareció y en cuanto puso los pies sobre el suelo de su habitación se dejó caer sobre la cama con pesadez.  Una sensación agridulce se posó sobre su estómago.

“A ver, Scorpius, recapitulación –se decía– no lo mires todo por el lado malo. Ahora sabes que también le gustan los hombres, eso es un punto a tu favor.” “Sí, pero eso no quiere decir nada, a ti seguirá viéndote como a un niño, por muchos hombres que le gusten” “Ya, pero ahora ya no tienes quince años, si no veintiuno y eres un hombre, si no lo ha visto, tendrá que hacerlo.” “Pero, ¿y si va enserio con ese tío?” “nunca lo has visto por el laboratorio y si estuviese saliendo con alguien Albus te lo habría dicho”

Respiró hondo y volvió a levantarse. Fue al baño, se echó agua en la cara y se fue de nuevo hacia el laboratorio.

Cuando llegó, Harry lo estaba esperando apoyado sobre su mesa.

–Pasa, Scorpius –le dijo algo serio.

–Lo siento, Harry –comenzó a decir nada más sentarse– yo… tendría que haber golpeado antes de pasar, pero siempre sueles estar solo y…

–No, soy yo quien debe disculparse, no debí traerme a ese hombre al trabajo y mucho menos sabiendo que podrías llegar en cualquier momento. No volverá a suceder.

–No te preocupes, yo llegué demasiado pronto, traje algo para el té y pensé que te gustaría comer algo –dijo con una sonrisa tentativa.

–Muchas gracias –añadió sonriéndole con ternura, con esa ternura que derretía al rubio frente a él– eres muy atento. Ah, y Scorp, te agradecería que no le contases nada de esto a Albus, no es algo serio y dudo que vuelva a ocurrir.

–No tienes ni que pedírmelo, Harry, ya lo sabes –su sonrisa se ensanchó más aun.

–Anda, vuelve al trabajo que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer –terminó diciéndole mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Scorpius estuvo varios días pensando en lo que le pasaba con Harry. Siempre le había dado sutiles pruebas de que le gustaba, pero nunca se había atrevido a nada más porque siempre había estado la duda de que no le gustasen los hombres y aunque quería llamar su atención, no deseaba ser expulsado del laboratorio por acoso.

Aquella noche, mientras pensaba en todo eso, decidió que a partir del lunes siguiente, comenzaría a soltar la artillería pesada.

La semana que entraba comenzó para Scorpius como cuando antaño llegaba septiembre. Llena de ilusión y con nuevas esperanzas. Su plan de conquista había empezado y no había nada que lo fuese a detener. Comenzaría con cosas algo menos sutiles de las que hacía normalmente e iría subiéndolas de nivel conforme pasara el tiempo. Esta vez sí o sí, Harry se enteraría de que estaba absoluta y completamente enamorado de él.

¿Qué tenía que preguntarle algo? Se colaba por detrás y muy pegado a él le susurraba su problema; en aquel laboratorio había más gente trabajando y no quería molestarles. Después, antes de despegarse, volvía un instante su cara y le sonreiría de lado.

¿Para ir a trabajar? Se ponía sus pantalones más favorecedores, y la camisa siempre por dentro, tenía un buen culo y lo sabía.

Harry por su parte, jamás había notado nada de parte del chico. Él, despistado por naturaleza, seguía viéndolo como a un niño; no como a su hijo, pero casi. Albus y él eran uña y carne y aunque se habían distanciado algo después del colegio, seguían manteniendo una buena relación y Scorpius solía ir a su casa bastante a menudo.

Lo que sí había notado, sin embargo, era que Scorpius no tenía nada que ver con su padre. Es cierto que desde hacía años Draco y él ya se llevaban mucho mejor, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera viendo al rubio como un hombre soberbio, prepotente y egoísta. Por suerte para él, su hijo era una persona bondadosa y dulce. Siempre tenía una sonrisa tierna para todo el mundo y especialmente con él. A veces se preguntaba si es que Scorpius, siendo como era, lo había adoptado como otro referente paterno.

Solía estar muy pendiente de él, con sus: “Harry es tarde, vuelve a casa” o “Tienes cara de cansado, ¿no dormiste bien anoche?” e incluso con “Te he traído algo de comer, estoy seguro de que no te has despegado de ahí en toda la mañana” tenía más gente trabajando en el laboratorio, pero ninguno era como él. Todos lo veían y lo respetaban. También sabían que cuando a Harry le llegaba un trabajo particularmente difícil o secreto, tan solo confiaba en el pequeño Malfoy, y a veces, ambos estaban horas encerrados en el despacho del jefe hasta que sacaban algo en claro.

¿Rumores? Los había. Pero nunca les había hecho caso. Él podía presumir de tratar al chico como a un hijo o un amigo, como un compañero. Pero nada más. Sentía orgullo de él como si fuese algo suyo y eso si que nadie podía discutírselo.

El lunes fatídico que Scorpius desplego sus armas, Harry no lo notó.

El martes, si notó un suave olor dulce cuando el rubio se sentó junto a él a mirar una pieza que le habían traído esa mañana de Gringotts. Lo miró con su acostumbrada sonrisa y se lo dijo. El rubio se quedó más que satisfecho.

El siguiente paso de Scorpius fueron los _toques sutiles_ , como él los definió.

Harry también notó este cambio enseguida. Él acostumbraba a trabajar sentado en un banco redondo y el chico siempre que llegaba se sentaba a su lado. Ahora ya no. Ahora, le ponía una mano sobre el hombro o se agachaba posándola sobre su muslo para no perder el equilibrio, e incluso se apoyaba por detrás ambas manos en sus hombros y se inclinaba hacia delante. Sus respuestas al principio eran fruncimientos de ceño o miradas extrañadas.

A continuación, el pequeño de los Malfoy, dio un golpe bajo coincidiendo con el cumpleaños de Harry.

Ese día, el jefe llegó a trabajar como cualquier otro y entró a su despacho. Lo recibió un ramo de lilas preciosas encima de su escritorio. Imaginó que eran de alguno de sus hijos, porque él adoraba aquellas flores que llevaban el nombre de su madre, pero al leer la nota, vio que eran de Scorpius. Su sonrisa llenó prácticamente toda su cara.

El chico estaba llenando su taza de café cuando lo agarraron por detrás y le dieron la vuelta, nada más percatarse de que era Harry quién lo envolvía entre sus brazos, inclinó su cabeza, la posó sobre el hombro fuerte de este y respiró su aroma que hacía tanto le embriagaba. Sus brazos también le apretaron fuerte la espalda, sus manos completamente abiertas se movieron por ella, necesitadas del contacto de alguien a quien llevaba años deseando.

Harry cuando notó las pálidas manos moviéndose en su espalda, sintió una calidez inmediata, y aunque le encantó aquella sensación, quiso creer que era porque aquel chico era como alguien de su familia.

–Felicidades, Harry –le dijo mirándole a los ojos una vez que se habían separado.

–Muchísimas gracias, Scorpius –respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa sincera.

–¿Has leído la nota? –Harry asintió– ¿vendrás? –preguntó con esperanza.

–Claro que sí, ¿sabes? Hace mucho que no salgo a cenar fuera.

El rubio trabajó durante aquel día eficientemente además de más feliz que nunca.

Quería impresionarlo, así que lo llevó a un restaurante que habían abierto hacía poco por allí cerca. Era exclusivamente mágico y bastante elegante, esperaba que Harry se comportase y vistiese de etiqueta aunque no se lo hubiese pedido expresamente.

A las siete en punto ya estaba sentado esperándolo. Harry entró al salón a los pocos minutos despertando las miradas de varias personas al pasar. Le hizo gracia, porque Harry a veces le decía que se sentía algo mayor y que ya no encontraría a nadie. Con lo que él deseaba decirle que si fuese por él, no pasaría ni una sola noche solo.

Lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa, se levantó incluso y esperó a que Harry tomase asiento.

En un perfecto francés, Scorpius pidió la cena de ambos, diciéndole a Harry que sabía perfectamente que la comida que había pedido sería de su agrado.

Cosa en la que acertó de lleno. Sabía que Harry era gran amante de la carne muy hecha y presumió de conocer bien sus gustos.

A mitad de la velada, sin embargo, un chico unos diez años mayor que el rubio, se acercó a ellos.

–¿Harry? –le preguntó extrañado.

–Jason, ¿Qué tal? –saludó.

–No mejor que tú, por  lo que veo –añadió mirando a Scorpius.

Harry, que al principio no se percató de a lo que se refería, se precipitó a presentarlo.

–Vaya, me alegro por ti –dijo denotando todo lo contrario–. Encantado –en cuanto Scorpius se levantó, lo barrió con la mirada.

–Igualmente –fue la respuesta del rubio– voy a aprovechar para ir al baño, si me disculpáis.

Scorpius, con su chaleco y su camisa remangada le dio la mano al chico antes de irse.

–Vaya, Harry –dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima– ese chico es… joder, es guapísimo.

–¿Quién? ¿Scorpius? –Asintió– ya, ha sido él quien me ha invitado a venir, siempre me ha parecido un chico encantador.

–Desde luego, tiene sus encantos. Si terminas con él como hiciste conmigo, no me importaría que me pasases su número –Harry arrugó el entrecejo– es una pena, porque te mira con devoción. Terminarás haciéndole daño, como a mí…

–¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Estás mal? Nos llevamos más de veinte años y es el mejor amigo de mi hijo, y además, él me ve como un padre.

Jason rió.

–No es eso lo que he visto desde mi mesa, de hecho tenía cierta envidia al veros. A ver, no es por desprestigiarte, pero ese chico es un bombón. Es guapo y tiene un tipazo, si hubieses estado con otro peor me sentiría mal, pero el chico está tremendo y te mira con verdadero deseo.

–Estás loco –seguía insistiendo Harry– deja de decir estupideces.

–No, Harry, tú eres tonto, que es diferente. A veces eres demasiado inocente o demasiado despistado, no lo sé, pero ese chico te ha traído a uno de los restaurantes más caros e íntimos del mundo mágico y dudo que sea porque te ve de esa forma. Mira a tu alrededor, ¿ves a algún padre con su hijo?

Harry lo hizo y en efecto, tan solo vio parejas cenando. Aun así, después de que se despidiese su amigo, lo único en lo que pudo pensar era que Scorpius era como él y posiblemente había hecho aquella invitación sin ningún tipo de doble sentido ni esperando nada más.

Quitó esas ideas estúpidas de su cabeza y esperó a que llegase Scorpius. Cuando lo vio acercarse lo miró atentamente. Era guapo, por supuesto, igual que Albus. Al parecer dos mesas más allá alguien también había apreciado su belleza, pues lo miró complacientemente mientras pasaba. Al contrario del orgullo que habría sentido si alguien mirase apreciativamente a su hijo, sintió que aquello no estaba bien y que no le gustaba que alguien mirase de esa forma a Scorpius. Se sintió aun peor cuando este volvió la cara y sonrió al dueño de aquellas miradas.

Aquella cena significaría un antes y un después para Harry Potter, porque luego de aquella cita, jamás volvería a ver con los mismos ojos a Scorpius y eso le trajo más de un quebradero de cabeza.

La semana siguiente, Harry se quiso demostrar a si mismo que en ningún momento podría tener ningún tipo de interés emocional en Scorpius. Pero fracasó estrepitosamente, aunque había que tener en cuenta que el chico seguía adelante con su plan, a sabiendas de que en aquella cita había allanado bastante el camino.

Harry comenzó entonces a fijarse en los pequeños y ya no tan sutiles pasos del rubio.

Podía olerlo antes de que se pusiera en su espalda. Se quedaba mirando sus ojos casi transparentes y su sonrisa cuando descubría algo de algún caso que tuviera pendiente. Adoraba la devoción con la que trabajaba, cuando su frente se arrugaba al no entender algo. Pero lo que más, más, lo tenía hecho un flan, era que cada palabra y cada gesto del pequeño fuesen dedicados a él.

 

Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que por culpa de aquel encuentro en el restaurante con Jason, se había convertido en un enfermo. Ahora se fijaba en Scorpius de otra forma, quisiese o no, y había descubierto ciertos aspectos del chico que adoraba. A veces, envidiaba no tener algunos años menos, porque era una persona atenta y divertida, alegre, dulce… entraban ganas de tumbarlo frente a una chimenea y besarlo hasta que se gastase. Sobre todo con esa piel pálida y suave, y esos labios finos…

 

“Mierda”

 

El sonido del pomo girando lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y para su tortura mental, Scorpius Malfoy asomó sus enormes y brillantes ojos plateados por ella.

 

–Harry, me hace falta que le eches un vistazo a esto.

 

Este alargó la mano para que le pasase el informe, pero el chico se puso justo a su lado. Se agachó y dejó que el olor suave de su pelo le llegase directamente a las fosas nasales. Miró hacía abajo y vio su boca entreabierta.

 

–¿Qué opinas? –preguntó en un tono profesional.

 

“Que ojalá tuviese veinticinco años” pensó Harry con anhelo.

 

–Creo que tengo un caso similar de hace un tiempo, espera aquí un segundo.

 

Abandonó la sala mientras salía al archivo a buscar lo que quería. Volvió a los pocos segundos y nada más entrar, vio que el chico no estaba en su escritorio. Alzó un poco la cabeza y justo antes de mirar a ambos lados Scorpius salió de su izquierda.

 

–Estoy aquí –dijo de repente, provocando que a Harry se le cayesen todos los papeles–. Lo siento, te he asustado.

 

Ambos se agacharon a recogerlos y cuando se levantaron, el rubio le tendió los que él había cogido sonriéndole y acariciando su mano en el camino. Harry se preguntó, en qué momento su vida se había convertido en una mala comedia romántica.

 

–Miraba esta foto de aquí –dijo Scorpius ignorando el trabajo un momento– me encanta, Albus sale muy gracioso.

 

–Sí –dijo acercándose y poniéndose tras el chico–. Es curioso lo que nos parecemos, ¿verdad?

 

–No creo que sea tan así –respondió este dejando caer ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado– Albus es más… no sé, es como un niño, aun sigue siéndolo y siempre ha tenido ese toque infantil que me hace reír. Tú en cambio –prosiguió–, supongo que por lo que te tocó vivir, siempre has transmitido mucha responsabilidad y serenidad. Es como si contigo uno se sintiera protegido –volvió la cara hacía atrás y se quedó mirándolo fijamente – y seguro.

 

Harry tragó con dificultad y no tuvo fuerzas para despegar la mirada del chico.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron mirándose así, quizás minutos o quizás segundos. A lo mejor horas. Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de sus compañeros golpeó la puerta.

 

–Lo siento jefe –dijo este– están esperándole en recepción.

 

–En seguida voy –le respondió.

 

Miró un segundo más a Scorpius y salió del despacho con la mirada gacha.

 

Scorpius pensó que estaba ganando aquella batalla hasta que el día de reunión semanal Harry eligió a otra persona para que le acompañase a su revisión periódica a Gringotts. Siempre había sido trabajo suyo y le extrañó muchísimo que Harry no contase con él.

Cuando terminó dicha reunión, lo siguió por los pasillos hasta que entraron a su despacho.

 

–¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó– pensaba que era yo quien te acompañaba al banco.

 

–Ya, pero he decidido que venga Jessica esta vez –respondió sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo.

 

–¿Se puede saber porqué razón? –insistió.

 

–No es por nada en particular, simplemente me pareció que ella también necesita saber hacer ese tipo de cosas.

 

–Pero siempre somos tú y yo quienes nos encargamos de ese trabajo… dime si pasa algo, Harry, ¿he hecho algo mal?

 

Harry, el cual seguía de espaldas a él ordenando unos papeles, o al menos, haciendo como que los ordenaba, resopló.

 

–Claro que no, Scorpius, eres el mejor, lo sé, lo sabes; todos lo saben.

 

–¿Entonces? –Dijo acercándose algo más a él y tocándole el hombro con suavidad– ¿Qué ocurre?

 

–Es que yo no… no es por ti, te lo prometo, es que prefiero que no…

 

–Harry –le pidió.

 

–Es mi culpa, no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿vale? No te preocupes, es simplemente que yo no…

 

Scorpius sujetó con más fuerza el hombro de Harry e hizo que este se girara por completo, lo miró a los ojos intentando adivinar que le ocurría, aunque podía poner ambas manos en el fuego porque sabía perfectamente que pasaba.

Le daba algo de remordimientos, la verdad, conocía a Harry y sabía que en el momento en el que se diese cuenta de lo que sentía, iba a perturbarse por aquello. Era una persona demasiado honrada y transparente como para que al sentir aquellas cosas su mente no comenzara a pensar que estaba cometiendo una locura.

 

Scorpius acunó su mejilla un momento.

 

–¿Qué pasa, Harry? –volvió a preguntar pronunciando su nombre de aquella forma tan melodiosa.

 

Este se apartó de inmediato.

 

–Creo que… deberías irte con Peter a ayudarlo un tiempo, no es bueno que siempre hagas lo mismo, lo mejor sería que aprendieras un poco de todo.

 

–¿Te estás deshaciendo de mi? –preguntó tranquila y quedamente.

 

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo dices eso? –Harry seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

 

–Por favor, dime que ocurre. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, confío en ti y creía que tú en mi también. Sé que pasa algo y me lo estás ocultando, he notado estos días que me esquivabas, confía en mí –le suplicó.

 

Harry se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, luego las devolvió a su sitio.

 

–Ese es el problema, Scorpius. Maldita sea. Confías en mi, y no… me siento mal estoy hecho un lío, y no debería ser así… yo… El día que fuimos a cenar por mi cumpleaños, me encontré con aquel amigo y me dijo algo que me lleva perturbando todo este tiempo.

 

Scorpius estaba expectante, conocía a Harry tan bien, que le extrañaba que aun no le hubiese soltado aquella bomba.

 

–Sigue –le pidió.

 

–Pues, me dijo algo, sobre ti. Él pensó que tú y yo… y desde entonces… Joder, Scorpius, no quiero que pienses que soy un enfermo ni nada por el estilo.

 

–¿Crees que pensaría que estás enfermo porque ya no me ves como un niño? –preguntó intentando ayudarle a sacar todo lo que guardaba dentro. Harry lo miró sin saber que pensar–. Tengo veintiún años, Harry, no lo soy; y si ya no me ves así me alegro de ello, porque llevo bastante tiempo esforzándome en que así sea.

 

–Pero no lo entiendes… no es lo que tú piensas.

 

–No Harry, eres tú el que no lo entiende –Scorpius se acercó a él, le quitó los documentos que llevaba en la mano y los soltó sobre la mesa– hace tiempo que espero que me mires como a un hombre, que dejes de tratarme como a un niño; y ambos sabemos que no me estoy refiriendo al trabajo.

 

Harry lo observó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

 

–No puede ser, Scorpius.

 

–Me da igual que pueda ser o que no. Me importa muy poco. Ha pasado. Sé que ya no es lo mismo para ti tampoco. Veo como me miras, como me evitas para no caer en lo que tú crees es algo incorrecto, pero ahora te estoy diciendo que no lo es. Es correcto porque no estás aprovechándote de un niño, Harry, soy un adulto y soy yo quien quiere que pase.

 

–Scorpius por favor –dijo casi sin fuerzas poniéndole una mano en el pecho. El rubio puso la suya justo encima.

 

–Dime que no te has dado cuenta, porque yo ya no puedo aguantarlo más. Cada día, te veo entrar a esta oficina y lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es entrar detrás de ti, cerrar la puerta y besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento –Harry se quedó momentáneamente así precisamente– ¿nunca has deseado besarme? –el mayor lo miró con intensidad, era imposible negarse a aquella evidencia–. Dime que no lo deseas y me iré de esta oficina; dímelo y me iré con Peter y no volveré a molestarte más.

 

–Oh, joder, no me puede estar pasando esto… Yo… claro que te deseo, Scorpius, eres increíble; eres un chico guapo, atento, maravilloso y ojala tuviese unos años menos para poder dejar esto fluir, pero no puede ser, tengo cuarenta y tres años, eres un niño…

 

–Te estoy diciendo que eso me da igual, ¿no te das cuenta? Me importa una mierda los años que tengas, no quiero estar con alguien de mi edad, quiero estar contigo. Déjame demostrarte que puedo estar a la altura.

 

Harry comenzaba a estar abrumado.

 

–Estas a la altura de cualquiera Scorpius, eres más de lo que cualquiera podría desear, pero comprende que no puedes desperdiciar tu tiempo conmigo. Eres muy joven y tienes muchas cosas que pasar aun.

 

–Quiero que estés ahí cuando las pase, ¿no te das cuenta? Cierra los ojos, Harry –este se negó– por favor, hazlo.

 

Finalmente, accedió al deseo del chico aun a sabiendas de lo que probablemente  haría.

 

Scorpius acunó en sus manos con delicadeza la cara de Harry antes de acercarse a él por completo y besarlo con suavidad. Lo sintió deshacerse entre sus dedos. Las manos le temblaban pero sus labios seguían firmemente anclados a los de Harry. Tentativamente con su lengua consiguió que Harry abriera su boca y la introdujo dentro consiguiendo así que el beso fuese mucho más posesivo y pasional. Las manos del moreno, que se posaron pronto sobre su cintura, subieron hasta sus costados y apretaron no muy fuerte.

 

Scorpius estaba que no cabía en sí. No podía creer que después de todo ese tiempo por fin lo tuviese entre sus brazos. Harry en cambio pensó que hacía siglos que nadie le daba un beso que estuviera cargado de tantas cosas como aquel. Abrió los ojos y vio las pestañas rubias cerradas con delicadeza. Apretó los ojos y se separó de inmediato.

 

–No.

 

–No, ¿qué? –preguntó aun sin soltarlo.

 

–No puedo. No está bien. ¿Qué diría tu padre? ¿O Albus? No soy solo yo, hay mucha gente detrás y no podría cargar con todo esto.

 

–¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Yo no importo?

 

–Eres un niño, Scorpius, puedes encontrar a cualquiera que merezca tenerte.

 

–¿Sabes? Estoy harto de ese discurso, creo que te he demostrado que soy un hombre, si no quieres verlo; si quieres seguir pensando que estás haciendo algo malo al sentir eso que sientes por mí, adelante, hazlo. Pero no digas que lo haces por mi bien.

 

Scorpius abandonó el despacho dando un fuerte portazo que instauró un peso en el estómago de Harry.

 

 

Durante el resto de la semana, Harry y él intentaron no cruzarse cosa que no resultó muy difícil, pero como siempre en la reunión de personal de la semana, no pudieron evitarlo. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Harry había recibido una misión bastante importante y que realmente sabía que el único capaz de llevarla a cabo era Scorpius.

 

–Bien –comunicaba Harry a su equipo– si todo sale bien, llegaremos en unas cinco horas, el resto ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Aquí tenéis los informes.

 

Deslizó una a una todas las carpetas por la mesa, dirigiéndolas a su correspondientes dueños. Cuando la de Scorpius llegó a sus manos este se la devolvió.

 

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó sin entender.

 

–No pienso hacerlo, es demasiado arriesgado –dijo sin si quiera abrir la carpeta. Harry volvió a echársela y él a devolverla– lo siento, pero no. Soy un niño y los niños no hacen estas cosas.

 

Harry miró a su alrededor, el resto de los chicos los miraban y cuchicheaban.

 

–Scorpius. A mi despacho. Ahora –este se levantó como si la cosa no fuese con él y lo siguió.

 

–¿A qué juegas? –fue lo primero que dijo nada más cerrar la puerta.

 

–A nada. Tan solo quería recordarte lo que muy amablemente me has estado recalcando este tiempo.

 

–Déjate de tonterías, Scorpius, esto es trabajo.

 

–O sea, cuando estoy trabajando soy Scorpius, el resuelve todo. Cuando no, soy el pequeño Scorpius el que aún no se afeita y tiene problemas de acné. Decántate por uno.

 

–Haz bien este trabajo y lo haré –el chico parecía de acuerdo– hablaremos cuando acabemos, esto requiere toda nuestra concentración.

 

 

 

Llegaron apurados a la maldita fábrica. A simple vista aquello parecía bastante tranquilo, pero no podían relajarse, sus compañeros les habían enviado las mediciones mágicas y allí había algo grande.

 

Harry entró primero, siempre lo hacía, además ya imaginaba lo que iba a encontrarse allí. Tampoco es que fuese la primera fábrica a la que iban. El problema que había con aquellos sitios era que sus dueños no solían ser expertos en magia, eran más personas sin estudios que regentaban aquellos sitios de generación a generación y que después de que algún miembro de la familia muriese necesitaban extraer todos los hechizos y poner unos nuevos. El problema era que cuando esto pasaba se activaban muchas alarmas que hacían difícil retirar muchos de los maleficios anti robo para evitar que entrasen o que los muggles lo vieran.

 

–No creo que tardemos mucho más de lo normal –le susurró Harry al rubio.

 

–Bueno, pero no te confíes, recuerda que las mediciones eran más altas de lo usual.

 

Harry asintió y siguió adelante. En muy poco rato dieron con la fuente de los hechizos barrera que tenían que eliminar. Comenzó a hacerlo con tranquilidad mientras Scorpius examinaba la zona intentando comprobar que era lo que provocaba aquellos índices anormales.

 

–Harry –susurró el rubio a su espalda– a mí esto no me cuadra.

 

Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto mientras este le quitaba importancia. ¿Por qué tenían un nivel tan alto de potencia? No era normal, en la mayoría de las fábricas solían poner barreras de sangre y poco más, cosas que fueran fáciles de bajar para personal cualificado o aurores… aurores. Un momento.

 

–Harry, para –dijo con un tono nervioso.

 

–Sólo me queda una y está casi.

 

–Mierda, Harry, tienen barreras anti oficiales.

 

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Joder…

 

–Scorpius, vete de aquí ¡Ya!

 

–No pienso irme y dejarte aquí.

 

–Vamos, por favor. Quizás pueda hacer algo, estaré más tranquilo si te vas.

 

–Estoy trabajando y este es mi cometido, no pienso marcharme.

 

–Joder, Scorpius, sabes lo que pasará si esto no funciona, ¿verdad? –este tan solo asintió.

 

Harry intentó contener las barreras.

 

Las barreras anti oficiales no eran más que las que utilizaban los magos que solían tener asuntos turbios e ilegales. Las ponían para que cuando algún auror o autoridad pública intentase penetrarlas, estás los mandasen a tomar viento fresco. Harry sabía que una vez habían desactivado una ya no había nada que hacer, aquello iba a venirse abajo, que era la medida que tomaban las barreras, destruir lo que albergaba aquel almacén. Destruir pruebas.

 

Quizás si podía mantener la última evitaría que la explosión fuese peor, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Ellos nunca se habían enfrentado a una de esas porque trabajaban en el ámbito privado. Es decir, eran los dueños los que los avisaban, así que nunca se habían topado con un cliente que hiciera algo ilegal para que les bajase las barreras. Comenzaba a sospechar que el ministerio estaba detrás de aquel trabajo.

 

–Bien, Scorpius, ponte detrás de mí. Bajo ninguna circunstancia te adelantes y si sientes vibrar las barreras corres, ¿me has entendido? –el rubio volvió a asentir.

 

Todo fue muy rápido. Antes de que Harry pudiese intentar nada, la última barrera se terminó de venir abajo y todo aquello hizo explosión.

 

Cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos, solo vio oscuridad. No sabía dónde estaba, pero la sensación de claustrofobia era intensa.

 

–¿Estás bien? –oyó justo encima de él.

 

Se estiró, pues estaba algo encogido y notó que tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo con mucha facilidad. Encendió un lumus y lo que vio lo dejó sobrecogido.

 

Estaba tumbado en el suelo y tenía a Harry sobre él con sus brazos extendidos uno a cada lado de su cabeza. Si miraba al frente solo veía sus ojos verdes. Sus rodillas también descansaban una a cada lado de sus muslos, así que eso lo dejaba completamente atrapado bajo él. Alrededor de Harry parecía haber una burbuja mágica y detrás tan solo veía cascotes y piedras. Pero nada más.

 

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

 

–Ha explotado todo. Yo corrí a protegerte y activé mi barrera de protección mágica, tú no llevabas la tuya, así que por eso tengo que estar así. Mi barrera es una esfera que me protege unos veinte centímetros más allá de mi cuerpo, por eso, Scorp, necesito que no te muevas. Si sales de aquí, no podré protegerte con ella. Tampoco puedo moverme; en el momento en el que te encuentres fuera del esto, los cascotes podrían caerte encima. Además, tampoco puedo aparecernos, podría hacerlo yo, si estuviera solo, pero no voy a arriesgarme a que nos despartamos si lo hacemos juntos. He perdido mi varita, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar hasta que alguien se acuerde de nosotros y nos saque de aquí. ¿Estás bien? ¿tienes alguna herida?

 

–Estoy bien –respondió un poco sobrecogido– pero mi varita está rota, pende de un trozo, no sé cómo conseguí hacer el lumus

–Es un hechizo muy sencillo, no requiere mucha magia, ahora Scorpius quiero que me oigas, ¿de acuerdo? –este asintió.

Harry comenzó a darle unas instrucciones de seguridad que ambos habían aprendido, pero se dio cuenta de que mientras hablaba, los ojos de Scorpius se iban cerrando poco a poco.

–Scorpius –lo llamó– Scorpius.

Este abrió los ojos de golpe como si estuviese algo desorientado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cuando la miró estaba llena de sangre.

–Estoy algo mareado, Harry –le dijo con la voz muy suave.

–No, Scorpius, no cierres los ojos, mírame –este lo hizo– vamos a hacer una cosa, busca en uno de mis bolsillos. Tiene que haber un pote redondo y aplanado.

–¿En cuál?

–No sé, busca.

Scorpius comenzó a tantear en los bolsillos de delante y luego en los de atrás. Estaba algo mareado así que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pero Harry, sí, intentó concentrarse en que Scorpius estaba herido.

–Aquí está –dijo sacándolo del bolsillo derecho de atrás.

–Bien, ábrelo y echa un poco sobre algo, no sé, rompe un trozo de tu camisa, por ejemplo –este seguía sus instrucciones algo ido– vamos, hazlo. Y ahora, aprieta fuerte, no dejes que siga sangrando, es un ungüento para las quemaduras, pero creo que servirá hasta que nos saquen de aquí.

Scorpius asintió levemente, Harry comenzó a asustarse, el chico no parecía del todo lúcido y de vez en cuando sus ojos se cerraban por un segundo.

–Scorpius –volvió a llamarlo– háblame, ¿de acuerdo? –Este lo miró sin saber que hacer o decir en ese momento– cuéntame cosas de ti.

–¿El que quieres que te cuente? No se… yo… –la cabeza de Scorpius se movía un poco hacia los lados.

–Imagina que nos acabamos de conocer, que no sé nada de ti. Vamos.

–A ver –comenzó– Me llamo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Nací el veintiocho de marzo de dos mil seis.

–Muy bien, Scorp, sigue.

–Yo… –decía algo mareado aun– fui a Hogwarts en septiembre de dos mil diecisiete y fui sorteado en Slytherin, aunque siempre pensé que iría a Ravenclaw. Al principio estuve decepcionado, pero más tarde di mil gracias a Merlín por haber estado allí, porque si no jamás habría conocido a tanta gente a la que quiero hoy en día.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Scorpius hablaba un poco inconscientemente y se sintió como si le hubiese dado veritaserum sin su consentimiento, pero necesitaba mantenerlo despierto.

–Sigue, por favor –le pidió quedamente. Los ojos de Scorpius estaban perdidos en alguna parte.

–Enseguida me hice amigo de Albus porque él fue prácticamente la única persona que se acercó a mí en mi primer año –Scorpius sonrió con dificultad– yo le decía que era el único que no se fijaba en que mi padre fue un mortífago, él, que yo era el único que no se fijaba en que el suyo fuera un gran héroe. No lo hacía porque no me interesase, sino porque mi padre decía que era un arrogante con suerte y que no debía admirarlo como el resto de los borregos que había en la escuela –Harry levantó una ceja, ya hablaría después con Draco–. El curso fue genial estando con él. Era divertido, bromista… muy diferente a mí.

“El primer día de verano que pasé en su casa fue difícil, su hermano y su madre me miraban como si fuese un bicho raro y alguien a quien temer, parecían esperar que sacara mi varita y comenzara a lanzar hechizos oscuros en cualquier momento. La segunda vez que estuve allí sin embargo, todo cambió para mí. Fue cuando me escondí de James en aquel cobertizo y me encontré con él. Después de lo que había oído sobre que era un héroe, la verdad me esperaba otra cosa, pero en seguida me di cuenta de por qué la gente lo admiraba. No era porque llevase una capa chula o fuese extremadamente fuerte. Había algo, algo que te hacía sentir bien cuando él estaba ahí.”

“Cuando me senté a su lado y estuve ayudándolo me sentí útil y no un estorbo como cada vez que intentaba hacerlo con mi padre. Cuando me sonrió después de averiguar algo que hacía, me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que un adulto me sonreía así, de verdad. Después de aquel día, seguí yendo a su casa tan solo buscando más de aquellas sonrisas, de esas miradas de admiración, de todo aquello que no encontraba en ningún otro sitio.”

Harry lo oía sin saber muy bien que pensar.

–No fue difícil ya que Albus se convirtió en mi mejor y casi único amigo, no me gustaban los hijos de los amigos de mi padre. Albus era bueno por naturaleza, nunca buscaba nada más allá de lo que hacía o decía y junto a él hice muchas cosas durante mis siete años en Hogwarts. Llegué a verlo como un hermano, sentía que tenía que protegerlo igual que él hacía conmigo. Salíamos de la habitación de noche, nos escondíamos en el baño para faltar a clases, aunque una vez, nos peleamos a golpes –Scorpius se rió– pero todo a su lado fue mucho mejor, no sé si habría estado en Hogwarts más de dos años si no hubiese estado conmigo. Yo no… –titubeó– nunca…

Los ojos de Scorpius se pusieron blancos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

–¡Scorpius! –gritó Harry lleno de angustia– ¡Scorpius! –Con una pierna comenzó a golpearle como pudo ya que no podía mover los brazos –vamos, vamos…

Los ojos del rubio volvieron a abrirse y su mano volvió a su cabeza. Recuperó el trozo de tela y volvió a ponerlo sobre la herida, parecía que no había sido consciente de que se había desmayado por un segundo.

–¿Por dónde iba? –preguntó un poco más lúcido.

–Me estabas contando tus años en Hogwarts –dijo Harry intentando que su preocupación no fuera patente.

–Ah, creo que recuerdo algo… si, te decía que cuando Albus y yo nos graduamos metimos una rana de chocolate en el sombrero de todas las chicas de nuestro curso y casa –Harry sabía que Scorpius estaba algo mejor ya que al hablar era más consciente y además por fin comenzaba a hablarle a él directamente y no como si él no fuera a quien se dirigía. Le sonrió y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa– la directora nos hizo ir una a una a pedirles perdón y escribir en un pergamino quinientas veces “no fastidiaré a mis compañeros en un día de nervios como este” Albus hizo trampas con eso y terminamos muy pronto –recordó con una carcajada– ¿quieres que continúe? –le preguntó a Harry.

–Si, por favor –ya parecía algo mejor, pero además se estaba entreteniendo bastante.

–El día que me preguntaste si quería trabajar contigo, estuve todo el día en una nube. Estaba deseando terminar para poder estar en aquel laboratorio. Adoro mi trabajo, el reto nuevo de cada día, el investigar, pensar, buscar algo que se te escapa. Pero sobre todo, me encanta hacerlo contigo –Harry suspiró y lo miró intensamente a los ojos– si un trabajo normal debe llenarte un setenta por ciento, el mío llega al cien porque tú estás allí. Aun espero esas miradas y esas sonrisas como cuando tenía once años; no me defraudas y me las regalas una y otra vez. No eres consciente de que ya no soy un niño y de que todos esos gestos que tienes conmigo ahora los recibe un hombre. Me miras como jamás me ha mirado otra persona y me llenas de una forma en que no quiero que nadie más lo haga. Y es frustrante saber que tú aun sigues pensando en mí como un crío, porque yo ya no te deseo como tal. Quiero otras cosas de ti.

–Scorpius, yo ya no pienso que seas un niño, soy consciente del joven en el que te has convertido, pero soy demasiado mayor para ti…

–Pero es que tú no eres quien para decidir eso, yo quiero que seas tú y solo tú quien despierte todas estas cosas en mí, y quiero poder hacerlo yo también en ti. Te deseo, por Merlín, te deseo tanto que duele. Los pocos segundos que pude besarte el otro día, fueron los más intensos que jamás viví y sé que para ti también lo fueron. Deja de una vez de pensar que tienes demasiados años para poder estar conmigo, porque con eso tan solo consigues desperdiciar más tiempo. Tiempo en el que podríamos estar haciendo cosas que mereciesen más la pena.

–Pero Scorpius… eres…

–Sí, sé que vas a decir –lo interrumpió– “Eres un niño, Scorpius” usa la legeremancia conmigo, Harry, y dime si un niño desearía lo que yo deseo de ti en este momento –añadió por ultimo con la voz tomada.

–Scorpius, yo también… maldita sea, también te deseo. Te echo de menos cuando no estás, espero impaciente cuando llega tu hora y te retrasas aunque sea unos minutos. No sé si quiero besarte en este momento o tan solo estrecharte entre mis brazos hasta que no puedas respirar, porque siento que eres mío; mío y de nadie más, porque no quiero que nadie te mire de esa forma o te toque. He sido un egoísta todo este tiempo negándome a ver lo que tratabas de decirme, porque ya te pertenecía y no dejaba que te acercaras a mí.

Scorpius pestañeó durante unos segundos sin abrir la boca. No podía creerse que por fin Harry lo hubiese aceptado. Su cuerpo entero se inundó de una sensación cálida que le hizo sentir mejor que en toda su vida.

La sensación de claustrofobia se acabó, ahora ambos se sentían lejos el uno del otro.

–Harry, cuando salgamos de aquí, prométeme que lo harás. Que no ha sido solo por el momento.

–¿El qué? –Pidió ansioso –¿el que quieres que haga?

– Quiero que me hagas el amor, Harry.

El gruñido que dio, fue precedente de un beso intenso que ambos deseaban con ganas; más que nada en el mundo, más incluso que salir de allí en ese momento. Scorpius sabiendo que Harry apenas podía moverse, se apoyó en sus antebrazos, elevó su cara y le besó con intensidad. Se oían los jadeos entre sus labios, los ruidos de succión y sus lenguas que pasaban de una boca a otra a cada instante. Scorpius había también elevado sus manos hasta atrapar la cara de Harry, ahora prácticamente estaba sentado bajo sus brazos.

–Sácame de aquí, Harry –le pidió con voz grave– necesito salir de aquí para poder acabar con esto.

–Creo que sé que podemos hacer –un beso lo interrumpió– he estado pensando en una manera, pero necesito que te concentres.

–¿Has estado pensando en un plan mientras yo te contaba todo lo que sentía por ti y te besaba; mientras te pedía que me hicieses el amor?

–Estaba pensando en una manera de aparecerte en una cama, Scorpius –dejó salir mientras volvía a atacar sus labios.

–Cuéntamelo –dijo despegándose de él–, todo lo que termine con nosotros dos en una cama merece ser escuchado.

–Bien, a ver –carraspeó– quiero que te enganches a mí, con brazos y piernas, pero tienes que hacerlo con mucho cuidado, si en algún  momento despego una mano y nos caemos al perder el equilibrio perderás la protección de mi barrera –Scorpius asintió– pasa tus brazos por mi cuello y tus piernas por mi cintura y engánchate lo más fuerte que puedas. Cuando esto pase, te abrazaré y caeremos pero antes intentaré aparecernos, ¿me has entendido?

–Creo que sí.

Harry le sonrió dándole ánimos.

Con un poco de trabajo, consiguió agarrarse a Harry tal y como él le había pedido. Cuando este sintió que estaba listo le pidió que cerrase los ojos y pegase su cabeza a él lo máximo posible. No le había dicho nada, pero tenía algo de miedo a que al desaparecerse, la herida de Scorpius empeorara. Cerró los ojos un segundo y soltó todo el aire que tenía. Rogó a quien fuera que todo saliese bien.

La sala de espera de San Mungo estaba inundada con el murmullo suave pero permanente que suele haber en un lugar donde hay mucha gente agrupada. El silencio se hizo inmediatamente cuando Harry Potter se apareció en medio de la sala, cubierto de tierra, polvo y sangre y con un chico entre sus brazos.

Debido al tiempo que había pasado hincado de rodillas sobre el suelo, las piernas le fallaron nada más tocar tierra firme, Scorpius había soltado su agarre lo que le indicaba que ya no estaba consciente, su cabeza, además, había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo.

Tirado en el suelo y con Scorpius entre sus brazos, pidió ayuda a gritos. Por primera vez en su vida, se alegró de ser quien era, ya que varios medimagos que pasaban por allí dejaron inmediatamente sus quehaceres para atender al joven rubio.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? –preguntó Neville que apareció con su bata blanca junto a otros dos medimagos que examinaban al chico antes de llevárselo.

–Ha sido mientras trabajábamos. Está herido en la cabeza, no sé que le ha pasado –Harry parecía algo alterado.

–Vamos Harry –le dijo sujetándolo del brazo e intentando levantarlo– ahora ellos se encargaran de Malfoy, necesitas ir a que te miren ese pie.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que le dolía el tobillo y que no podía apoyarlo.

–Después; me quedaré con él hasta estar seguro de que está bien.

–¿No te fías de nosotros? –le preguntó con una sonrisa– venga, que las enfermeras se pondrán contentísimas cuando te vean aparecer.

A duras penas, consiguió llevárselo mientras los otros dos atendían a Scorpius.

Se sentó con Neville en una camilla mientras este le examinaba y unas enfermeras le hacían algunas pruebas. Le contó todo lo que había pasado y este asintió mientras le echaba algunos hechizos.

 

Scorpius despertó algo desorientado. Le dolía algo la cabeza, aunque nada comparado a todo lo que había sentido cuando despertó en aquel agujero con Harry. Aunque claro, estando allí, lo había tenido a él, así que no sabía lo que era peor.

Cerró los ojos un momento para acostumbrarse a tanta luz.

–¿Scorpius? –preguntó una voz a su derecha.

Miró con algo de dificultad y vio una cara conocida, aunque no la que esperaba.

–¿Marc?

Un chico castaño de grandes ojos marrones le sonreía vestido con un pijama verde lima. Lo conocía, había salido con él.

–¿Estás mejor? ¿Te duele la cabeza? –lo interrogó en calidad de enfermero.

–Me duele un poco, pero nada que no pueda soportar.

–Está bien, pero te subiré un poco el calmante, ¿de acuerdo? –Scorp le sonrió en respuesta.

Marc estaba examinando si la venda de su cabeza estaba limpia cuando un murmullo seguido de voces de gente discutiendo llegó a la habitación.

–Un momento –le dijo– voy a ver qué está pasando.

Observó cómo el chico se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación.

–¡Es Harry Potter! –Informó como si no pudiera creérselo–. Está discutiendo con la jefa de las enfermeras. Guau, nunca lo había visto en persona.

Scorpius sonrió y se incorporó en la cama.

–Viene hacía aquí, está en este pasillo –volvió a decir Marc con el mismo tono de sorpresa.

El enfermero se aplastó contra la puerta de la habitación cuando Harry pasó junto a él, entró como un abanto y se sentó en la cama de Scorpius.

–Malditas enfermeras, no me dejaban pasar –le informó.

Lo recorrió con la mirada durante unos segundos como comprobando si todo estaba en su sitio y cuando lo hizo, acunó su cara con ambas manos y lo besó. Scorpius le correspondió el beso deseoso y cuando Harry se despegó de él, comprobó sonrojado, que Marc seguía en la puerta mirándolos con la boca abierta.

–¿Te importaría dejarnos solos un momento? –le preguntó Harry al enfermero volviéndose un instante.

Este tan solo asintió y salió sin decir esta boca es mía.

Cuando volvió a despertar aquel día, la sensación fue muy diferente. Se sentía a gusto y tranquilo. La habitación estaba en penumbras y él estaba acurrucado entre los brazos de Harry, el cual se había acomodado en su cama sobre las sábanas. Bostezó ya con una sonrisa en los labios y se restregó los ojos. En cuanto aclaró su vista, vio la silueta de su padre en la puerta, la luz del pasillo lo permitía. Estaba echado sobre el marco, con la camisa remangada hasta los codos y los brazos cruzados. Lo miraba de una forma que no sabía bien como describir. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron le dio un codazo a Harry que despertó de inmediato. La mirada de Draco pasó del pequeño al mayor en ese instante. Era curioso que ninguno de los tres hubiese abierto la boca y ahora todos estuviesen a punto de estallar. Siguiendo en silencio, Harry se levantó de la cama, se acomodó la ropa y se dirigió a Draco. Cuando pasó por la puerta, este descruzó los brazos y se enderezó dispuesto a seguirlo.

A la media hora, ambos estaban sentados en el despacho de Neville, quien había accedido a hablar con ellos a cambio de que el director no los expulsase del hospital. Harry sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su pómulo izquierdo.

–¿Qué ha pasado Harry? –preguntó mirando con desprecio al rubio.

–¿Por qué das por hecho de que he sido yo quien ha comenzado la pelea?

–Tú no tienes nada roto, Malfoy –contestó.

–Tú también le habrías roto la cara si te enteras de que se está acostando con tu hijo.

Neville puso cara de que aquello era una invención del Slytherin.

–Vamos, Harry jamás haría eso…

–No me he acostado con él, Draco, es complicado y algo más que eso –dijo mirándolo–. Llevo años trabajando con él, nos conocemos y ha surgido esto. No es algo que haya buscado.

El otro Gryffindor, abrió los ojos como platos. El rubio se levantó de la silla y se puso a pasear dándoles la espalda.

–Pero Harry –intentó suavizar Neville–, es… es un crio, tiene la edad de nuestros hijos, de Frank, de James, de Albus…

–No es solo eso –interrumpió Draco– he confiado en ti. Te he permitido llevártelo a tu casa desde que tiene once años, ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? He dejado a mi hijo en tus manos y mira lo que has hecho, ¿dime desde cuándo Harry? Y piensa en lo que vas a decir porque aún tengo un puño en perfecto estado.

–Joder, aún no ha pasado nada, tan solo un par de besos, él me besó. Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza hasta que él comenzó a mandarme indirectas, intenté apartarme de él, pero no puedo, es… quiero estar con él.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, y Scorpius en pijama y jadeando un poco, se asomó por ella.

Harry quiso acercarse a él para que se sentase o se sujetase, aún estaba recuperándose y no era bueno que se moviese mucho, pero Draco que estaba de pie, llegó antes, así que prefirió esperar.

–¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo aquí? –preguntó bastante alterado. La mirada culpable de Harry fue lo primero que vio. Lo segundo su cara morada e hinchada– ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? –dijo acercándose a él.

–No es nada –se apresuró a decir.

–¿Qué no es nada? –Draco conocía a su hijo. Igual que no tenía ni idea de donde había salido la paciencia y la ternura, tampoco el pronto que estaba seguro sacaría de un momento a otro– ¿Quién os habéis creído que sois para pelearos por mis decisiones? ¿Qué jodida edad os pensáis que tengo? no voy a permitir que ninguno de los que estáis aquí opinéis sobre mi vida. Así que papá, ya puedes estar disculpándote con Harry si quieres que vuelva a poner un pie en casa. Y tú, Harry, no soy ninguna maldita princesita en apuros. Si mi padre quiere golpear a alguien, que me golpee a mí; yo soy su hijo y tú no eres nada suyo, así que dejad de tratarme como a un niño o a una chica si ambos queréis que no cambie mi opinión sobre vosotros.

Draco y Harry se miraron más que azorados. Que un chico veinte años menor te dé lecciones de ese tipo, no es algo a lo que ninguno esté acostumbrado.

Scorpius tuvo que pasar la noche en observación, según el medimago su herida estaba cerrando bien, pero necesitaba descanso y parecía que no lo estaba teniendo. Al día siguiente, Harry salió temprano para hacer algunos recados y dejó que durmiese durante toda la mañana.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, con las bolsas de comida para que tomase algo decente y no la insípida comida del hospital, se encontró con una sorpresa.

–¡Papá! –gritó Albus con una gran sonrisa en cuanto Harry entró.

A este se le descompuso el cuerpo, no es que no quisiera verlo, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para lo que tenía que contarle.

–¿Qué –titubeó– que haces aquí, Albus?

Nada más decir eso, se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa y comenzó a preparar la comida de Scorpius. El rubio se fijó en que a su amigo se le había borrado la sonrisa de un plumazo.

–Pues, oí lo que os había pasado, y bueno, pensé en venir a ver qué tal estabais.

–Estamos bien, no tendrías que haberte molestado. Tienes mucho trabajo.

Albus miró a Scorpius que tenía cara de querer matar a Harry.

–Yo… bueno, sí.

–Nosotros estamos perfectamente, no tienes que preocuparte –continuó diciendo sin si quiera volverse.

–Ya, esto… –miró a su amigo con una sonrisa que Scorpius vio más que fingida– creo que es mejor que me vaya, es tarde y debes descansar, además no quiero molestar…

–No molestas, Al –se apresuró a decir Scorpius.

–No, no debí presentarme aquí sin avisar… De todas formas –añadió agachándose a coger la maleta que había en el suelo– debería ir a llevar esto y tomar una ducha.

–Déjala, le diré a mi elfo que la recoja él mismo y que te prepare algo de comer.

–¿Sabes? Creo que debería quedarme mejor en lo de James, si estás aquí es una tontería que vaya a tu casa, y si esta tarde sales del hospital querrás estar tranquilo. Yo… aprovecharé e iré a ver a mis hermanos.

No dijo nada más, apretó el asa de la maleta le dio un beso a Scorpius en la cabeza y salió de la habitación con la mirada en el suelo. Harry suspiró aliviado, en cambio Scorpius se levantó indignado.

–Eres un capullo, ¿lo sabías?

–No sabía que decirle… no puedo mentirle y no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar esto.

–Eres un egoísta.

–¿Yo? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Sí, tú. Es tu hijo y llevas meses sin verlo, por el amor de Merlín, ha venido desde Irlanda, ha pasado horas viajando para venir a verte. Ni siquiera ha parado a comer o a darse una ducha. Y tú lo hechas como si fuese cualquiera porque “no sabías que decirle” Para tu maldita información, lo sabía. Se lo he contado. Sí, a Albus, ese hijo tuyo que ha recorrido kilómetros para estar aquí, al contrario que tus otros hijos que viven en esta ciudad y no se han molestado en aparecer en estos dos días.

Harry abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

–No sabía… no me has dicho nada y él parecía no…

–¿Parecía no importarle? Pues porque no le importaba, me ha dicho que si ambos éramos felices, estaba bien, que eso es lo único que él quería. Y tú… Me hace gracia, que al que llamen crio de los dos sea a mí.

Scorpius se levantó de la cama y cogió su chaqueta del perchero.

–¿A dónde vas?  No puedes salir.

–Voy a buscarlo. Merece que al menos alguien se preocupe por él.

–Lo siento, joder. Quédate aquí, yo iré a buscarlo y a disculparme.

Para inmensa alegría de Scorpius, en menos de una hora, Albus más contento, volvía a aparecer por la puerta de la habitación acompañado de su padre, quien traía su brazo sobre los hombros del más pequeño. Ambos se sentaron uno a cada lado de él su cama (que previamente había sido agrandada por Harry) y estuvieron recordando cosas de cuando eran pequeños.

Casi a la hora del té, Lily y James aparecieron por allí. Saludaron a los tres y se sentaron a charlar y a preguntar qué tal estaban.

–Me alegro de que estemos reunidos, pero es una lástima que haya sido por algo como esto, cuando Al me dijo que volvía me asusté, pensé que había sido otro de tus sustos, papá. Pero qué suerte que tú no estuvieras tan grave, así Scorpius pudo salir de allí gracias a ti –decía Lily sentada en las rodillas de Harry ya que había escasez de sillas.

–Si –contestó Scorpius mirando a Harry con ternura– es una suerte que estuviese allí.

Harry se le devolvió.

–Bueno –intervino James– ¿y cuando te dan el alta, papá?

–Pues –dudó mirando a Albus– realmente no estoy ingresado, estaba acompañando a Scorpius.

–Supongo que Al se quedará con él, podrías venir a casa a cenar esta noche –le propuso ajeno a todo.

Scorpius miró a Harry alentándolo, sabía que había llegado el momento.

–Chicos, ¿Por qué no salimos un momento? Me gustaría charlar con los dos sobre algo.

Lily, sonriente como siempre y ondeando su melena pelirroja, salió de la habitación la primera, seguida de un curioso James que miraba a su padre y a su hermano intermitentemente.

Cuando Harry volvió, Scorpius y Albus esperaban nerviosos y expectantes.

–¿Y bien? –le preguntó su hijo.

–Bueno, mejor de lo que esperaba. James ha entrado en cólera y Lily al principio creía que era una broma… luego ha dicho que prefería esperar a ver que era algo real, y que si salía bien, ella sería feliz. Luego se ha ido tras tu hermano que en cuanto ha oído todo se ha marchado murmurando maldiciones. La verdad, no esperaba otra cosa de él. Me duele decirlo, pero me recuerda terriblemente al temperamento de tu madre.

–Iré a hablar con él –dijo Albus haciendo ademan de levantarse.

–¿Qué? Ni hablar, es un hombre, no un niño, ya sabe lo que hay, cuando lo acepte volverá, si no lo acepta, lo siento mucho pero tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello.

Scorpius sonrió y besó a Harry en los labios.

–No, por favor –pidió Albus– no hagáis eso delante de mí…

–¿Estás celoso? –le preguntó el rubio– también tengo para ti. –Lo besó en la frente y lo apretó en un abrazo– sois mis Potter favoritos.

Los tres se rieron a la vez.

 

 


End file.
